Hitsuba Gakuen my version
by syao kun fan
Summary: hmm its a story that takes place in Hitsuba Gakuen and has two of my own charectors me Mizuki and Yamato parrings are Douwata KUROFAI YAMAZUKI syaosaku Yuuiko and idk i cant remeber


Mizuki: Hey guys

Yamato:Mizu-chan umm dont you have other stories u havent posted yet

Mizuki: Yamaaaa I dont feel like working on those so anywayyyy

Yamato: Mizukis been watching vthe radio drama thing Horitsuba Gakuen and shes obsessed

Mizuki: Yupp so now I have this made and ready 4 yall so parring areee

Paring anouncer: Kurofai, Douwata Syaosaku yuuiko Yamazuki

Yamato:mmfmmf

Mizuki: Sorry had to tie up Yama-sama for a minute so If first story with my and Yama isnt up Ill fill u in first Yama and I have almost a kurofai relationship I give him nicknames he gets angry oh and about parrings if you dont like the idea of guys together get out of here :D Oh and the storys not all about me but Im in it and this chapter is my introduction same with Yama-chans -  
>Lunch radio was starting when Mizuki sat down. She looked up at the chemistry window and waited as she opened her bento "Mizu-chaan!" She knew it Fai was her favorite teacher the happy blonde was so cool so she tried to be like him but she couldnt always be happy "Would you like to have some?" She asked as the teacher jumped out the window this usaully happened Fai smiled at the burnette who offered him her food Mizuki Miharu had shoulder lengthe chesnut brown hair and bright cerulian eyes her hair was always in a high side pony tail. The day was feburary 13 right before Valentines day and Mizuki needed advise "F-fai-sensei?" Mizuki asked the chemistry teacher Fai looked up finishing the egg roll "Are you gonna give kuro-sensei anything tomarrow?" She asked Fai smiled brightly and laughed a little when Mizuki said Kuro-sensei she was the only student brave enough to try Fai thopught for a second "Possibly." He said not giving her a direct answer he rarelly gave her a direct answer to make things more inmtresting but she didnt mind she looked in Fais eyes and then it seemed like he scremed YES! "Ok." She said standing up Fai looked confused as Mizuki ran away until he listened "Oh YAMY!" She yelled Fai chuckled "Young love." He said as he finished the bento Mizuki sighed she had tried to see what her friends were doing but Himawari was giving one to her friends and Sakura just blushed saying she didnt know tomarrow was valentines day and ran off. What should she do.<br>Yamato walked through the halls his white hair was in its usual spikes he was going to his favorite class gym were his favorite teacher was Kurogane He liked how tough he was he wanted to be the same. Yamato Yagami (Omg i so made or aniticals MM and YY on acident) had white hair and pink eyes which took away from how tough he was he looked close to how kurogane did but not quite usually he was tough but sometimes he was soft and sweet but that was rare. He had the same problem Kurogane did nicknames "OO looks like Yamas grouchy." White mokona said "AM NOT! stupid pork bun." He grumbled secretly he was worried thsat Mizuki wouldnt get hinm anything that she might hate him but then again "WAIII YAMA-HOTTIE!" She yelled wait what was that nickname he thought "Its YAMATO you call me again?" He said quietier "Hmm Ill never tell." She answered running away "HEY WAIT GET BACK HER YOU MORON!" He yelled not noticeing that he ran past the gym room or that the bell rang Kurogane peered out of the gym to see the teens run past him 'Love.' He thought but then "HYUUU! KURO-PYON-SENSEI!" 'crap' But before he could dodge the hug attack fai jumped and landed in his arms"Dont you have a class?" Kurogane asked "Yes but Yuui didnt." He answered proudly "Tch arent you a little old to be pulling that." He stated Fai thought a minute and smiled brightly "YUP but now I can spend time with Kuropii." he said like a little kid kurogane sighed he knew there was now stopping the chemistry teacher so he went back to classroom.  
>Now it was Valentines day chocolate everywhere. But well vist each of our little couples. (Syao Saku) "U-um Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said Syaoran turned around "G-goodmorning Sakura-chan." He said rembering the confusion of last Valentines daY "Please except it." She said looking down holding out the box "T-thank you Sakura-chan." He said smileing they both blushed just staring at each other They both smiled hearts thumping like crazy they couldnt move...(dOUWATA) Watanuki was spazzing out like usual yelling at Doumeki who had his hands coverring his ears as Himawari walked in "Hi Watanuki Hi Doumeki." She greeted "Yo." Doumeki said "OHH HIMAWARI-CHAN!" Watanuki said snapping out of his spaz attack "Happy Valentines day." She said holding out a box of chocolate to Watanuki 'Himawari gave me chocolate ahh Himawari.' "Here Doumeki." She said giving a box to the Archer 'NOOOO She gave it to Doumeki to Whyy.' He went back to spaz mode as Himawri went away but Watanuki didnt notice her leaving and took the small bag of chocolate cookies. He closed his eyes so he didnt notice that Doumeki took the bag until "There pretty good." Amale voice said Watanuki strangled doumeki "Those werent for you they were for Himawari." He whinned "Moron." Doumeki said Watanuki cried and complained "But they were good." Doumeki said showing one of his rare smiles makeing Watanuki blush a deep crimson red (Yuuiko) Yuuko felt evil again she was spying on each of the couples but didnt notice Yuui walk in "HOW CUTE." She exclaimed "It really seems Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan have gotten along great." At the voice Yuuko jumped Yuuko wasnt usually surprised she blushed "Yuui-sensei." She said He smiled surprised she could tell him apart from his brother "Hmm Japenese Valentines Day is different from in italy." He said Yuuko smiled wickedly "Yes well Japenese Valentines day is quite different." She said Yuui smiled as the bell rang "Oh my class." He said completely forgetting "Happy Valentines day." He said walking out as he left Yuuko noticed a small heart shaped box with a card on it 'Happy Valentines day -Yuui' It said Yuuko smiled and took one of the chocolates relizeing they had sake in them she smiled blushing pink "MM Sake." She squealed.(Kurofai) Kurogane waited in his small office waiting school hadnt started yet he just waited he knew the blonde would come so he just waited he closed his eyes and soon heard the window open and what could be heard as a jump but then he heard the crashing of equipedment and a small "Oww." Kurogane jumped up "FAI." He yelled "Oh so Kuropipi-sensei is worried." Fai smirk "No I thought youd damge the equipment and Yuuko would blame me." He lied helping Fai up Fai pulled on kuroganes arm putting it around himself "Kuro-samas worried kuro-samas worried" He sang AKuroghane sighed "Why are you here?" He asked "Why Kuro-cutie its Valentines day." He said "So." He responded "Soo." Fai smiled pulling a box of chocolate Kuroghane took the box and hugged the bnlon de "Thanks." He said simply the bell rang "Bye bye Kuro-kuro-sensei." He said leaving out the window "Whats with him and windows?" Kurogane wondered out loud eating the chocolate even though he didnt like sweets.(Yamazuki) Yamato waited as he sat in the garden right outside the school he looked at the note one more time and looked at his watch he was right on time. She walked skipped into view into view "YAMA-SAMA!" She yelled now running up to him she looked nervously around then smiled taking out a ball of pink wrapping paper that had a bunch of blue ribbon and bunny stickers on it "Umm happy Valentines day." She said running away Yamato didnt understand wait what was in the wrappoing paper cookies sugar cookies in the shsape of bears and hearts it seemed like her style Yamato chuckled "mIZUKI.." He said.<br>...White day...  
>It was white Day every body was busy giving there thank you gifts but Yamato did live in America for most of his life so he didnt understand what was going on. Mizuki looked at Yamato "Yama-chan." She called him over "Why do you have to call me such weird names." He growled she loked at him patiently "Um so Yamy.' She said waiting nothing He was confused "What do you one day just leave me alone." He gorwled she looked shocked "Nevermind Yamato." She said sadly walked away then walking faster then she was almost running "Mizu-chan whats wrong." Mokona said "Moko-chan he dose hate me he probaly didnt even want that Valentines day gift." She said blaming herself mentaly Mokona patted her on the back but she moved away Mokona never saw he like this she was crying he must of pushed her away hard. She wipped her tears and went to class forgetting she was wearing mascara that isnt waterproof she took a seat next to Watanuki "Mizuki-chan? He siad then noticed the smudges of Mascara "Whats wrong what happened?" He said panicking "Nothing."She said "Tell me." Watanuki demanded "Yama to." She said "That Jerk he did get you something for white day didnt he?" He said knowing this was probably why she shook her head no and cried some more how insenseitive even Doumeki got him something and he didnt even ententinsally give him anything. To everyone (Except Yamato) It was olbvious that Mizuki liked Yamato like how there was something going on between Kurogane and Fai-sensei. Watanuki rubbed Mizukis back not knowing what to do. A good half orf that day was blurry for Mizuki but she did do her usual she sat outside by the Sakura trees and waited for Fai-sensei who shed talk to and then hed end up eating her lunch she walked slow and sat down wipeing her tears waited for that window to fly open but what if she was so annoying Fai-sensei didnt want to talk to her she didnt know what she did "Mizu-chan?" She turned hearing her name it was Sakura. Mizuki smiled to fake but Sakura already saw the tears drip down "Whats wrong?" She asked "I.. Yamato-kun pushed me away this morning and I dont know what I did but on top of that he didnt get me anything for white day." She explained to the girl Sakura nodded then smiled lightly "Mizu-chan maybe Yamato-kun dosnt know anything about white day after all wasnt he in america for a long time?" She asked Mizuki perked up then sighed "But whyd he yell at me." She said "Hmm I dont know why dont you go ask." She said staying cheerful Mizuki perked up again "Thanks Sakura-chan!" WShe yelled running off there goes anmother lunch without left to find find Syaoran sense he had learned about white day. The chemistry window finally slidded open "Hyuu! Mizu-chan left me lunch!" The chemistry teacher yelled jumping out the window...Mizukis side pony bounced as she skipped around looking for the rose eyed was talking to Syaorans twin Shaoran (spelling difference so I dont forget whos who) "YAMA-MEANIE!" She shouted Yamato looked up and sighed excusing himself from Shaoran "What do you want Mizuki." He sighed "Yay Yama-meanies being nicer." She said "Huh?" Then he remebered this morning he didnt want to apologize he had heard from Syaoran that Mizuki had make up all over her face and now that he looked at her he just relized her eyes wear blood shot from crying. "Its white day today." She said breaking that akward silence where a gay baby had probaly been born "Whats whiteday?" He asked his japenese was flawless but he could learn more about holidays. "You give thank you gifts to the people whyo gave you a gift for valentines day Yama-licious." She answered blinking her eyes cutely "Ohhhh." Was all Yamato said "Buttttt since Yamy didnt know yet Ill give him one more day to get me something super spectacular." She said and with that she left waited in her office she had just asked Yuui to come shed never been more nervous infact usually she was never nervous at all what the hell was going on. A knock on the door broke her thoughts "Come in." She said She smiled non wickedly for once as Yuui entered "Yuui have you heard about white day yet." She asked "Yes Fai explained it." Yuuko smiled wickedly she knew when her gaydar went ofrf and she knew what to do now "Would you like to get diner after school as my whitee day gift." She said Yuui smiled "Sure.".(That will be a one shot that Ill post eventually) The next day "Yama-sama" The burnette said skipping up to the white haird student Yamato growled at the nickname as he pulled out a small box she looked curiously at the box. He handed her the neatly wrapped box she took it and opened it quickly but alomst dropped it as she jumped to hug Yamato. "Tsubasa vol 19!" She yelled (I forgot which one it was and its midnight so I wont go through my books to find the one that starts Fais past) Yamato blushed "Whatever its just a stupid book." He said "No your just a stupid book this is Tsubasa." She shouted then smiled and skipped away Yamato will never understand that girl.<br>- Mizuki:Sorry this was a quicky Ill post it in the morning and work on more stories

Yamato:(finally untied) WHAT THE HELL offical I hate you

Mizuki:Your no fun Yama-meanie

Fai:(Somewhere in another room) Kuro-sama

Kurogane: ITS KUROGANE

Fai: Do you feel that

Kurogane: What

Fai: A disturbence

Mizuki:REview or not either weay read more of my stories 


End file.
